Las pesadillas y los sueños
by Zinimaginazion Rini
Summary: esta es la historia que publique en mi otra cauenta q ya perdi se trata de los prblemas que Rini y Elliot (Helios) Enfrentaran para poder ser felices juntos


**Las pesadillas y los sueños: El amor inmortal de Rini y Elliot**

En la ciudad de Tokio de Cristal vivía una joven princesa que era llamada respetuosamente por todos en la ciudad como "Pequeña dama", era la hija de la Neo reina Serena y el rey Endymion , ella tenía una prima, hija de su tía Aiko, Lady Earth, se llamaba Cloe ella le tenía mucha envidia, pues Rini, como se llamaba ella, estaba muy enamorada de un joven príncipe que también la amaba mucho, el nombre de ese joven era Elliot, el vivía en un reino llamado Ilusión en el mundo de los sueños, el aun no le contaba sus sentimientos, pero una tarde, el se presento ante ella y le dijo con un tono ilusionado:

-Mi pequeña dama… Nunca te dije esto pero… Estoy muy enamorado de ti…

-Elliot… Creo que…

-No… Por favor… quiero preguntarte si… Tú… ¿Quisieras ser mi novia...?

-¡Sí!- Exclamo arrojándose a sus brazos

Elliot la aparto de repente y le dijo:

-Princesa… Siente los latidos de mi corazón…

Rini apoyo su oído en el pecho de Elliot y escucho su corazón ella se sonrojo un poco y dijo:

-Debó avisarles a mis padres…

-Nos vemos princesa… Te amo

Rini le dio un beso y se fue al palacio

-¡Mamá!-Exclamo mientras entraba corriendo y la marca de la luna aparecía en su frente- ¡Elliot y yo ya somos novios!

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamo furiosa su prima quien estaba sentada cenando con la reina- ¡Eres una..!

-¡Cloe!-Exclamo la reina defendiendo a su hija

-¡Agh! ¡Mugrosa odiosa roba hombres!

-Déjame, Elliot me eligió a mí

Rini se fue a su habitación y se puso a soñar con los momentos que viviría a su lado

Cloe estaba muy enojada con Rini, así que llamo a una amiga llamada Malena y le dijo:

-Mira, tú y yo despreciamos el amor de mi hermana y Elliot… Te propongo que ideemos un plan para separarlos para siempre… En la reunión que habrá podremos hacer que Elliot crea que bebió demasiado, que Rini no fue y que paso algo entre ustedes… Como él es tan noble la va a cortar en seguida para que ella no se entere…

Ese día llego Rini y Elliot asistieron a la reunión al igual que Cloe y Malena , ella llevaba vino para darle un poco a Elliot y ya tenía un plan ideado para que Rini se fuera por voluntad propia

-Oye Rini- Dijo Malena- ¿Aun nada con tu novio?

Elliot escucho eso y se sonrojo, paseo la mirada por todas partes para evitar ver las miradas de todos

-¿¡Como me preguntas eso!?

-¡Ay ya! Una tratando de ayudarte y tú te enojas

-Pero a nadie le importa si Elliot y yo…

Eliot palideció de repente

-Que se me hace que ya paso algo…

-¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyy que traviesillos!- Dijeron los presentes

-¡No es cierto! ¡Él y yo no hemos hecho nada indebido!

Rini tomo su bolsa y se fue muy molesta

-Cloe el objetivo #1 listo- Murmuro Malena a Cloe

-Oye Elliot… ¿No quieres vino?

-Em.… No gracias

-Anda solo un poquito

-No gracias

-Ay ándale…

-Ay está bien-Dijo de no muy buena gana

-Cloe el objetivo #2 Listo

Elliot se regreso a su casa como a eso de las 3:00 Cloe y Malena lo siguieron Cloe le dijo a Malena que debía hacer que Elliot creyera que estuvieron juntos

En la mañana el noto su presencia y se sintió terrible, no creía haber cometido la tontería de engañar a Rini, pero ella le afirmo que estuvieron juntos, Elliot en ese momento sintió ganas de morir, ese deseo fue tan fuerte que el recuerdo fue reprimido de su memoria…

Pero entonces en ese momento sentía como el amor por su princesa iba aumentando más y más

Rini sentía el deseo de estar con él, de llenarlo de la calidez de un beso dulce y tierno, así que le platico a su madre la inquietud que sentía su alma

-Ay pequeña dama… Tú ya eres una mujer… Tienes dieciocho años y pronto cumplirás los veinte

-Mamá es que me angustio mucho… Será la primera vez que lo hago… Me da miedo…

-Bueno Pero tú ya sabes lo que debes hacer…

Rini fue a casa de Elliot, cenaron juntos, a él le sorprendió la forma de comer de Rini… Pero ignoro eso y se quedo callado

-Mi Elliot…

-Dime

-Quiero… Bueno… Yo…

-Oh… No creo poder hacerlo… Es que… Me preocupa hacerte daño…

-Está bien… Yo te entiendo… Y si no quieres… Pues no importa, en serio- Dijo sonriendo

Elliot sonrió y la abrazo, se besaron, sin dase cuenta de lo que iba a suceder…

Rini y Elliot al fin se entregaron a su amor, Rini se quedo dormida recostada sobre su pecho

Elliot sintió en su interior un vacio gigante, unas delicadas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y Rini despertó, acaricio con ternura su rostro y le dijo:

-No estés triste mi amor… Por fin estamos juntos…

-Espero no haberte hecho daño

-ahhhh … no te preocupes-Exclamo y lo abrazo

Elliot la abrazo a su pecho y ella se acogió

-Tu pecho es… Muy cálido-Suspiro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho

Elliot sonrió sonrojándose con ternura y la abrazo más fuerte

-Te amo- Dijo ella con su dulce voz

-También yo princesa

Rini se aferro a él y se quedaron profundamente dormidos

******DOS SEMANAS DESPUES******

Elliot tomo una decisión, fue al palacio de cristal y le pidió al rey Endymion que le permitiera casarse con Rini

-Entonces… ¿Mi hija y tú...?

Elliot asintió muy rojo de la pena

-Entonces accedo a entregarte a mi hija

-Le prometo que va a ser la mujer más feliz del mudo… Yo la hare feliz…

Elliot le pregunto a Rini si quería ser su esposa, Rini acepto encantada, decidieron casarse la siguiente semana

La tarde antes de la boda Rini salió a la dulcería a comprar chocolates para Elliot, iba acompañada de su gatita Diana quien iba acostada en su cabeza, entonces por un instante se quedo parada, de repente alguien la empujo y tiro los chocolates, Rini volteo enfadada y exclamo:

-¡Oye tú! ¿¡Por qué no te fijas por donde…!?

-¿Rini?

-¿Peruru?

-¡Wow! ¡Qué bella estas Rini! Hace siglos que no te veía n

-Jeje Gracias, tienes razón

-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

-Pues estoy comprometida

-¿Quién es el afortunado que se va a casar con esta chica tan hermosa?

-Es un chico que se llama Elliot, nos conocemos de hace tiempo…

-Ah si el príncipe Elliot…

-Si jeje el es mi prometido

-Bueno pues un gusto verte Rini nos vemos luego, lamento haberte tirado tus chocolates…

-Bueno en fin no importa

Él le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fueron cada quien por su lado

Cloe había estado siguiendo a Rini y en el momento en que Peruru la beso les tomo una foto, se la mostraría a Elliot para que se convenciera de que Rini lo engañaba

El día de la boda llego, Elliot se estaba vistiendo y Cloe entro y le dijo

-Elliot debes saber que mi prima no te merece… Te ha estado engañando…

-¡Mientes!

-¡Tengo una prueba!

Le mostro la foto y el alma de Elliot se partió en dos

-¡No es justo! ¡Yo la creía inocente! ¡Y me traiciono!

-¡Hazla pagar por lo que te hizo!

En ese momento algo cambio dentro de Elliot, algo se quebró, ahora su mirada ilusionada se convirtió en una llena de enojo, coraje y odio…

Pensó en dejar plantada a Rini, pero parecía que aun había un poquito de ese amor que él le tenía a ella y decido ir

Ya en la boda el rey la entrego y ella le dijo a Elliot muy feliz:

-¡Qué felicidad!

Elliot no dijo nada solo la miro enojado

Entonces preguntaron:

-Princesa Serena Chiba Tsukino ¿Acepta por esposo al príncipe Elliot de Ilusión para amarlo, respetarlo y apoyarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si…-Dijo con una sonrisa radiante

Ahora le preguntaron a Elliot quien seguía callado y soltó de sopetón:

-¡No!

Todos ahogaron un grito

-¿Qué?

-¡Que no voy a casarme contigo!

-Pero… ¿¡Por qué!?

-¡Porque me has estado engañando!

-Te juro que no…

-Pensé que valías la pena Serena…-La interrumpió Elliot

-Hablemos por favor Elliot…-Dijo a punto de romper en lagrimas

-¡Basta no quiero escucharte! ¡Ya me cansé de ser tu juguete!

-¡Elliot! ¡Escúchame! ¡Yo te amo!-Grito ahogándose en llanto

Elliot se fue corriendo la neo reina Serena corrió junto a su hija y le prometió ayudarla a superar ese dolor tan amargo

-¡Si Elliot no me quiere yo no quiero vivir mamá!

-Pequeña dama no digas eso!

-¡No quiero vivir mi vida si él!

Rini corrió, el cielo comenzó a nublarse y empezó a llover y fue cerca de un rio muy profundo Rini se limpio las lágrimas y tomo impulso y se arrojo, entonces llegaron sus padres, el rey le grito:

-¡Pequeña Dama! ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!? ¡Te vas a ahogar! ¿¡Estás loca!?

-¡Endymion! ¡Haz algo! ¡Se ahoga!

El rey entro al rio y saco a su hija quien no respiraba, la llevaron al hospital donde trabajaba su amiga Lady Mercury, ella les dijo que era urgente que llevaran a Rini con un psicólogo para que no se traumatizara con ese suceso

Al día siguiente Rini fue al psicólogo y la doctora le dio el diagnostico a la reina quien accedió a cuidar mucho a Rini para evitar otro descabellado intento de suicidio.

Al llegar al palacio Rini sintió muchas nauseas y se mareo

-Quizás estoy… ¡No puede ser! ¡No puedo estar esperando un hijo!

Rini tenía mucho miedo, decidió comprobar si estaba o no embarazada, así que se hizo una prueba

-Tengo mucho miedo…-Pensó- ¿Y si estoy embarazada? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué les diré a mis papás?

Vio su prueba y se asusto mucho

-Estoy… Embarazada… no… no puede ser cierto…

Rini comenzó a llorar y dijo:

-Tú no tenías derecho a hacerme esto… Yo te amaba Elliot…

Rini fue a casa de Elliot para decirle que iban a tener un hijo, llamo a la puerta Elliot abrió, pero al verla se molesto mucho y le dijo:

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué no te quedo claro que ya no quiero volver a verte?

-Por favor… Quiero hablar contigo

-Yo no, vete de aquí

Por favor te lo suplico…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que me dejes explicarte que yo nunca te he engañado…

-¡Ay por favor! ¡Si eso vienesa decirme vete ya!

Ella se mareó y por poco se cae

-¿¡Qué tienes!?-Pregunto Elliot alterado

-Elliot… Escúchame… Voy a tener un hijo tuyo

-¿Mío?

-Si…

-¡Mientes!

_No!

-¿Quien me asegura que no es hijo del tal Peruru?

-¡Es tu hijo!

-Lo dudo, Tu me engañaste con el

-Pero… No digas disparates… Tengo dos semanas de embarazo y hace dos semanas fue la noche que me entregue a ti

-¡Así fuese mío no aceptare! ¡No puedo estar contigo después de tu traición!

-¡Yo no te he engañado nunca! ¡Solo fui para t,i solo tuya!

-Basta ya… yo también tengo sentimientos… Pero… Simplemente mi amor por ti tú misma lo destruiste

En ese momento entro Malena a casa de Elliot y le dijo:

-¿Porque dejas entrar a esta…? Mujer

-Vine porque el va a tener un hijo conmigo

-Ay si tú, El y yo vamos a tener un hijo…

-Elliot… ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Sabes que mejor ya vete que nos amargas la tarde-Dijo Malena

-Estas palabras no las olvides… ¡No quiero que te acerques a mi o a mi hijo! ¡Yo sola lo voy a cuidar!

Rini salió corriendo y llorando, llego a su casa y se encerro en su abitacion y empezó a llorar en silencio

Alguien llamo a su puerta

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto llorando

-Pequeña Dama soy yo tu padre

-Déjame sola...

-Pero hija no puedes hacerte esto... Piensa en tu hijo…

-¿Mi hijo? ¿Ya lo sabes?

-Si tu madre encontró la prueba en el sanitario y me conto que estas embarazada…

-Perdóname… Soy una vergüenza como hija…

-No es cierto… eres una hija perfecta, aunque hallas cometido un error… Además… Quiero decirte que cuentas con mi apoyo para tener a tu hijo

-Gracias… No me merezco un papá como tú

-Calma princesa eres mi hija y para eso soy tu padre…

Meses después

Rini decidió volver a la preparatoria, ya iba en tercero y pues ya se iba a acabar el año escolar, todos fueron muy amables con ella, a pesar de que yatenia seis meses de embarazo casi ni se le notaba, pues como había estado muy deprimida dejo de comer y adelgazo mucho y su bebé no crecía muy rápido

Cuando llego sintió un dolor muy fuerte y le pidió ayuda a su madre para que le consiguiera las cosas para el bebé, Endymion la llevo al hospital, comenzaron a prepararla para el nacimiento

-¿Como esta Rini?

-Está bien, solo que ya le están dando las contracciones

-¿Ósea que no le van a hacer una cesárea?

-No, ella va a dar a luz normalmente

Pasaron unas horas, en la madrugada el doctor fue a avisarles que el hijo de Rini ya había nacido

-¿Qué fue?

-Fue una muy sana bebita, solo está un poco baja de peso pero eso se soluciona

-Ay, qué bueno que no fue niño-Dijeron el rey y la reina aliviados

Fueron a ver a la bebé, era muy bonita, tenía el cabello como morado y una piel muy blanca, los reyes dijeron que se parecía más a Rini que a Elliot y que Rini tuvo mucha suerte de no tener un niño

Fueron también con Rini, quien estaba cruzada de brazos recostada en la cama llorando

-¿Qué tienes Pequeña Dama?

-No me dejaron ver a mi bebé…

-Pequeña Dama tu bebé esta preciosa es como un angelito que te va a acompañar para toda tu vida

-¿Se parece a Elliot?

-Un poco…

Rini suspiro y se acaricio el abdomen

-Desearía que esto solo fuera una pesadilla…

-¿Qué acaso ya no quieres a tu hija?

-No, no es eso… Solo… Qué me hubiera gustado que…-La voz de Rini se quebró y rompió en lagrimas- El estuviera aquí tomándome de la mano… Como cuando me llevaron al dentista… Y viera a su hija… Pero… Eso no iba a pasar

Endymion abrazo a Rini y ella lloro más fuerte

Unos cuantos días después…

La reina fue al cuarto de su hija

-Pequeña Dama vamos a hacer las compras

Nadie respondió

-¿Pequeña Dama?

La reina entro a la habitación y hallo a su hija sin vida sobre su cama, se notaban unas lágrimas en sus ojos y so rostro palido

-¡Hija!-Lloro la reina

-¿¡Se encuentran bien!?-Pregunto Endymion alteradísimo

El al ver a su hija sintió como si le clavaran un tajo en el corazón, abrazo a la reina y le dijo:

-Vamos a avisarles

Serena y Endymion reunieron a todos en la sala, Lady Saturn pregunto por su amiga Rini

-La Pequeña Dama…

-¿¡Qué le ocurrió!?-Pregunto Lady Pluto

-Ella… Acaba de morir…

Todos comenzaron a llorar y a gritar por la muerte de la princesa

Las amigas de Rini pidieron arreglarla como a ella le gustaba

Las Planet Ladys se encargaron de colocar flores y ordenar el palacio

La reina se sentía tan triste y culpable que no quiso hacer nada

El rey se encargo de conseguir el cajón para el cuerpo de Rini

Elliot se entero de la muerte de su princesa, eso le destruyo el corazón y se culpo por este trágico suceso, le dolió en el alma saber que su amada Rini había muerto

Decidió ir al palacio a despedirse de su amada Rini

Le dijo a Malena que saldría pero no le hizo caso

Se fue al llegar al palacio muchas personas comenzaron a criticarlo y a culparlo

Él sabía que ya nada iba a poder hacer, pues Rini ya había tomado su decisión cumpliendo así con su misión en esta vida quizás… Elliot se iba acordando de esa noche en que la conoció en un sueño, cuando fue un Pegaso, que Rini le hizo una caricia en el rostro con su mejilla, se acordó de todas las palabras que Rini le dijo, diciéndole así que el amor si existe, se acordó también de la brisa que los acaricio y de muchas cosas más

Endymion lo vio y le grito con voz severa:

-¡Tú no tienes porque estar aquí! ¡Tú fuiste quien le hizo daño a Rini!

-Lo acepto majestad -Dijo él con mucho respeto- Pero no era que yo ya no quisiera a Rini… Si no que… Me deje envolver por las mentiras de personas envidiosas que solo querían hacernos daño… Yo amo mucho a Rini… No creí en su palabra y todo por eso esta así… Le pido que me perdone majestad… Acepto que fue mi culpa que Rini haya muerto…

En ese momento una voz hizo eco en su mente diciéndole:

-"Mi único sueño fue estar a tu lado… Mi único sueño fue estar a tu lado… Y soñar contigo… En una noche de pasión"

-Mi pequeña dama… Esta llamándome…

Endymion lo dejo pasar

Elliot corrió junto al cuerpo de Rini y le dijo:

-Rini… Mi amor perdóname por el daño que te hice… Por no haber aceptado a nuestro hijo… soy un verdadero canalla insolente…Nunca te merecí mi amor…

Endymion y Serena lo vieron muy molestos

-Discúlpame… Ojala algún día nos volvamos a ver mi Pequeña Dama…No te voy a olvidar nunca…No voy a poder vivir con este remordimiento… Pero solo espero que… Ya dejes de sufrir…

El oyó de nuevo esa voz en su cabeza:

-"Tampoco yo te olvidare… Te amo…"

Elliot beso a Rini en los labios y de sus ojos cayeron débiles lagrima

En ese momento… ¡Rini despertó!

Acarició el cabello de Elliot y le dijo:

-¡Elliot mi amor te extrañe tanto!

Los ojos Café brillante de Elliot brillaron con intensidad y abrazo a Rini muy feliz

-Elliot…Ya eres padre

El sonrió y se sonrojo

-¿Qué es?

-Es una linde bebé

-Si… Por fin nuestra pequeña…

-¿Quieres conocerla?

-¡Sí! ¡Claro!

Serena le llevo a la bebé a Rini y Rini se la presento a Elliot

Rini le quito su gorrito y Elliot vio su hermoso cabello Morado y sus lindos ojitos rojos como los de Rini

Elliot la tomo en sus brazos y ella le sonrió cálidamente

Elliot la abrazo y le dijo a Rini:

-Gracias por haberme dado una hija tan hermosa Rini…

Rini sonrió y se abrazaron

Unos tres meses después se celebro su boda

-Princesa Serena Chiba Tsukino ¿Acepta al príncipe Elliot de Ilusión como su esposo?

-Si-Dijo sonriendo

-Príncipe Elliot de Ilusión ¿Acepta a la Princesa Serena Chiba Tsukino como su esposa?

Elliot no decía nada, Rini se puso nerviosa, Elliot soltó de sopetón:

-Obviamente que si

Rini le dio un pisotón por a verla asustado y el solo sonrió débilmente

Rini y Elliot fueron a vivir a Ilusión junto con su pequeña hija

Fueron declarados soberanos de el mundo de los sueños y Elliot asumió el cargo de guardián mayor, así su familia podría vivir muy bien como el siempre lo deseo

En cuanto a Cloe… ella también encontró el amor… Decidió pedirle perdón a Rini y a Elliot por el daño que les hizo

Rini y Elliot llamaron a su hija Serena en honor a la Neo reina Serena quien cuido mucho de Rini durante su depresión y estuvo apoyándola. Ellos dos vivieron juntos para siempre en compañía de su pequeña "Serenita" y ahora Elliot estaría acompañando para siempre a Rini y no la dejaría jamás

Fin

_Recordemos que los corazones no son juguetes y el amor no es un juego, si confiamos en esa persona y la escuchamos puede que en un futuro podamos vivir muy felices a su lado_

_Zinimaginazion Rini T. _


End file.
